It is known, for the pumping and/or compressing of gases to use a compressor apparatus comprising a radial compressor and also an electric motor which drives it. If the compressor apparatus is operated at a higher process pressure then it is additionally known to arrange the compressor apparatus within a pressure housing, in particular a common pressure housing, with the pressure housing being provided with gas inlet and gas outlet ducts.
A disadvantage of such a compressor apparatus operated in a higher process pressure is the fact that these are less suitable for the compression of contaminated gases or gases with corrosive components, because certain components of the compressor apparatus are subjected to an increased wear.